Hadryllis
| itemlevel3e = +3 | value3e = 135,350 gp | weight3e = 8 lbs (3.6 kg) | refs3e = | level4e = | value4e = | weight4e = | refs4e = | rarity5e = | attunement5e = | school5e = | level5e = | value5e = | weight5e = | refs5e = | communication = Speech | languages = Common, Dwarvish, Elven, Orc, Raumvira | alignment = Chaotic good }} Hadryllis was the legendary, intelligent founding-sword of Rashemen, which drove the demons of Narfell away from the eastern magocracy. Description The greatsword was masterfully crafted from cold iron, its blade inscribed with Raumviran runes that spelled out the name "Hadryllis" on either side. The hilt of the sword was wrapped in the hide of an aughisky, an extremely rare carnivorous horse that was found in Lake Ashane. Hadryllis had a strong and moody personality, constantly obsessed with slaying fiends. It became withdrawn when no evil outsiders were present, and would urge its wielder to immediately jump into the fray if any demons or devils presented themselves. It would even dominate its wielder if they attempted to abstain from battle with any fiendish character. Powers The +3 intelligent cold iron greatsword was enchanted as a holy weapon and a bane to evil-aligned outsiders. It granted to its wielder the ability to cast detect magic at will and blindness, bull's strength, and invisibility purge, each three times per day. It possessed the unique power of being able to sever the Adamantine Binding that was found deep beneath the ruins of the Citadel of Conjurers, located within the Moaning Gorge in Impiltur. History The origins of Hadryllis were lost to the ages, but it was believed to have been crafted in ancient Raumathar, centuries before the Dale Reckoning. It was possibly crafted by the first Vremyonni, the "Old Ones" of Rashemen that specialized as arcane artisans. Their kind had a tale of a "great blade forged by the gods... used to shatter the most unholy working of the Nar demonbinders". It was most likely in the possession of the Witches of Rashemen when the empire fell in the Year of the Wands, −108 DR before it was bestowed to the great hero Yvengi. In the Year of Leather Shields, −75 DR, the half-Rus, half-Rashemi Yvengi defeated the demon lord Eltab, armed with Hadryllis, driving his forces from the Unapproachable East. After the fall of Eltab, Hadryllis served as the sword of state of Rashemen, having been wielded by the Iron Lords for centuries. It was lost for a while during the conflicts surrounding the ascension of Bregg the Strong, when he was denied the title of Iron Lord by the Wychlaran. Some time after the Year of the Coiling Smoke, 194 DR, the sword appeared within the markets of Kensten in the nation of Thay. It was subsequently bought by a cleric of Anhur, and returned to the city of Sultim in Mulhorand. An avatar of Anhur armed himself with Hadryllis to once again fend off Eltab during the War of Claws in the Year of Avarice, 204 DR. The divine incarnation used the blade's unique magical properties to imprison the demon lord beneath Thaymount. Following the war, Hadryllis was returned to the Blood Fortress in Sultim, where it was believed to remain by the church of Anhur. In fact, it was stolen by the Wychlaran of Rashemen, and replaced with a near-exact replica. The true sword was returned to the nation's Iron Lords, kept out of sight in the royal court, but wielded in reserve in case Eltab returned again to Toril. In the Year of the Shield, 1367 DR, an earthquake in Thay wrecked the Thayan capital of Eltabbar, releasing Eltab from his prison. The Iron Lord entrusted Hadryllis to a band of adventurers, who wielded it in their efforts to stop the Zulkir of necromancy, Szass Tam, from binding Eltab to the artifact Thakorsil's Seat''In ''Champions of Valor, this artifact is referred to as "Thaksoril's seat". by means of the ritual of twin burnings and the runes of chaos. The Lord of the Hidden Layer was believed to have escaped the battle and Hadryllis went missing from the Realms once again. Appendix Notes References Category:Greatswords Category:Swords Category:Blades Category:Slashing weapons Category:Magic swords Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons Category:Magic weapons Category:Plus-3 items Category:Sentient items Category:Magic items Category:Cold iron items Category:Items from Rashemen Category:Items from East Faerûn Category:Items from Faerûn Category:Items from Toril Category:Items Category:100000-149999 gold pieces